


Told You So

by KZDipped



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Future AU, Guns, Implied Torture, Red Army, Violence, lowkey though - Freeform, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KZDipped/pseuds/KZDipped
Summary: Red has a plan, Blue thinks it's terrible, guess who's right.Request from tumblr!





	Told You So

Tom took one look at the plans and shook his head. “No.”

  
“What are you talking about now?” Tord, also known as Red Leader, looked exasperatedly at the man known as Blue. “You said the same thing about the last plan-“

  
“And that was stupid too, you aren’t looking at all the issues.” Tom ran a hand across the map spread across the desk before them, surveying the building layout. These were the plans for a prominent government base, one they had been looking to take for several months now. Its defences were extreme though, and so far no strategy to breach it had even passed this piece of the planning stage. “There’s a guard tower right outside that entrance, no way are we going to make it past them undetected; besides, even if we tried to take out the tower first, it’s full of alarms we can’t deactivate.”

  
“Yes, but the point is, this is the easiest entrance. If we send several squads through to open up the other entry points, there’s no way they wouldn’t make it through.”

  
“For ninety percent of those soldiers, it’ll be a suicide mission.” Tom crossed his arms, disapproval written across his face. “You’re getting too impatient, if we do it this way casualties will be through the roof, and I’m certainly not gonna support that.”

  
“This is a war Thomas, there will be casualties.” Tord rolled the map, setting it to the side and turning to the command console just beside the table. “Besides, I figured our own squads could be leading this-“

  
“No. Are you even listening to me? No way in hell I’m putting my soldiers through that!”

  
Tord stiffened, starting to get a little miffed. “I’d like to remind you I am your superior, I am in charge here and if I say you…” He was cut off by Tom laughing.

  
“Sure, you’re my ‘superior’, but if you think you can force me to do anything that puts my people in unnecessary harms’ way, you’re wrong. That’s where I draw the line.” Tom started to walk out of the room. “You can’t say or do anything that will make me change my stance on that.”

  
Tord was definitely angry now. “This mission will happen with or without you Thomas.”

  
“Good, have fun without me.” And Tom was gone.

  
The room felt an eery kind of silent; Tord stared after his second-in-command, pretty sure he could have handled that better but unsure how. He turned back to the command console; he was right, he didn’t need Tom! He’d go ahead with the mission anyway, show him how it could be done, then he’d be sorry. Messages began to send out under his command, ordering which troops should be where and when; he’d spent months calculating this plan, they would finally march out tomorrow.

* * *

 

Something was wrong, Tord could tell that now. Thick in the heat of battle, it was all he could do not to get shot in the back; he had miscalculated, vastly miscalculated, the number of enemy soldiers and the space in which they had to fight them. These hallways were too small for the Red Army’s vast number of fighting techniques, and already most of the squads had been divided. Now here he was, trying to fight his way back out of the building with the few allies he still had around him.

  
“Eight, fall back!” He screamed at a soldier too far down the hall from the rest of the group; but too late, he had already been struck, most likely dead and not worth going after. Tord grimaced, turning back to his thinning out crew; they were nearly back at their entrance, but there were now soldiers ahead and behind. Any of them would be lucky to leave with their lives.  
He fired another round into the rear pursuit; already his rifle was out of ammo. No matter, there were plenty of corpses to rob of their weapons now. He swiped one, in the same movement locking it and firing into a soldier who dared come too close.

The only positive to this situation: the enemy seemed to want to take him alive. It was a small advantage but one nonetheless; very few shots were fired his way, and thus less towards his men, and those who did approach him with stun batons were quite incapable of touching him.

  
Crying from up ahead now; it seemed his soldiers could not break through those at the door. Tord dared to peer over the crowd, and watched his men crumple one after another. This filled him with a rage almost indescribable, but there was nothing he could do; positioned at the rear, he could not turn his back to infiltrate the front for even a second. “Rally to the front!” He tried to shout, but it was lost over the panic of both ally and enemy troops being snuffed out.

  
Actually, that didn’t sound much like his own soldiers. Tord suddenly felt the crowd lurch forward, rushing out into the open air. He moved with them, firing back into the crowd twice more.

  
All the remaining soldiers cleared out into the open air, and immediately began to dash to the waiting helicopters just outside the base’s limits. Tord ran forward, but slowed slightly in confusion; there were the melted and blasted remains of their original helicopters just beyond those his troops were escaping to. Low flying jets swooped overhead, providing air cover, and now there were additional troops running forward, backup, to cover their retreat? He hadn’t ordered these, where had they come from?

  
“Are you just going to gape at the ‘copters or are you going to hurry up, I didn’t do all this work for you to screw up now.”  
Tord whirled; somehow Tom had snuck up behind him, looping around the back and running beside him now. “What are you doing here?” he shouted.

  
“What do you think you idiot?!” Tom held one of his squad’s custom blasters, and was firing it haphazardly into the crowd of enemy troops behind them. “Did you seriously think I was just gonna let you get captured? I never want to look after this army on my own, you can’t get out of this that easily!”

  
Tord could easily see Tom was in good humour, and smiled. “Yeah well, just wanted to pass on some extra responsibility.”

  
Tom laughed, but the sound was cut off by a sudden explosion before them; some kind of projectile explosive had hit one of the choppers, and it was now in flames. Another took the chance to take off, full of soldiers already; only one remained.

  
The two leaders glanced at each other, a mutual agreement passing between them. They both sprinted forward, but before they could close the distance to less than a hundred feet, a bomb detonated just before them and the few soldiers still lagging back with them. The lot all stumbled back or were pushed, the blast not harming anyone but effectively cutting off their route.

Tom gestured to the group to follow him, as he tried to swerve around the debris. Tord turned to follow, but another bomb, this one far too close and injuring who knows how many cut him off from the group. He was knocked backward, coughing from the smoke combined with all the running. Before he could even tell what was happening, soldiers were upon him, and although he fought tooth and nail against them, he was quickly brought to a restrained hold.

  
Terribly cliché slow clapping came from behind, and Tord watched as the woman who must be commander came to a stop in front of him. Soldiers were gathering all around now, many going to check behind the smoky haze for survivors. “I must say I’m impressed you even made it this far in your retreat, Red Leader.” Her voice was full of contempt, and it was all Tord could do not to retort at the lack of respect. “Command will be very happy to see you brought in. Can’t imagine what you were hoping to gain here.”

  
Tord was about to respond, something inspiring about “the world” or “liberation” of some kind, but he was distracted by the now scuffled fighting on the other side of the smoke wall. The last of his men were there, Tom was there, and they stood next to no chance. The commander noticed this at the same time, and smiled. “Hope no one too important is left. Of course, what does that matter when we have you?”

  
“I am not the only face of this army,” Tord said, but he was cut off by her crisp laugh.

  
“That’s certainly not what the world thinks, and that’s all that matters to me. Your revolution is over.” She raised a hand for one of the soldiers nearby to come forward, with a stun baton primed in his hands; she did not notice the fighter break free from the smoke, run out into the field beyond, and take aim at her chest. Before she could even comprehend it, a shot from a custom blaster was in her chest, stunning her for the next day if not lethal.

  
“Red!” Tord flinched at Tom’s shout, a negative response quick to his lips; but before he could even vocalize it, before Tom even fully understood the situation now unfolding on the other side of the blast zone, a stun baton was in his chest, sending several hundred volts through the second-in-command. He crumpled to the ground, not standing any kind of chance; he barely began to stir before a second charge was shot through him. He would be out for the next day, if he recovered. Not a nice thought.

  
Distracted by this, Tord hadn’t even noticed the soldier approaching those restraining him. As the stunner hit his own abdomen, he went out like a light.

* * *

 

Tord came to practically chained to a wall. His wrists were bound to his sides, and his ankles chained to each other and the wall. He tested these bonds slowly, waiting for his aching head to catch up. He had been knocked out and captured, no doubt he was in some government facility now; the real question was, how long and why? Actually, why had a fairly simple answer. Simply shooting him in private wasn’t enough, for the great Red Leader it must be a public execution, probably broadcast worldwide. He was flattered, really.

  
The bindings on his wrists, only rope, felt a little loose, and he began to work on these as he continued to let his mind wander. More than likely he had lost most if not all of the soldiers who had attended the mission; there would have been no mercy for them, no prisoners for anyone short of the highest ranks. Speaking of highest ranks… Tom. Tord knew he had been knocked out just as he had, but beyond that, was he alive? Would the enemy have bothered to keep him prisoner? Yes, it was public information that Tom was his second now, that should have been enough to guarantee his value. But again, how long had he been unconscious? Would they have gone ahead and executed him before Red himself? And even if he wasn’t dead, who knew how he was being kept-

  
Tord was startled out of his thoughts by the door of the cell clanging open; he squinted at the bright light, putting on his best “do you know what you’ve just done big mistake buddy” face.

  
This didn’t seem to impress the guard, who now knelt in front of the bound leader with a happy smirk. “So this is the great Red Leader.” He leaned in close (the audacity) and continued, “Something special, eh? Don’t look so perfect as all that.”  
Tord didn’t reply, not particularly wanting to instigate a fight while he was so incapacitated. This only seemed to encourage the guard though. “Yeah, the folks who brought you in were pretty elated. Said you didn’t put up too much of a fight. So much for that image o’ yours.”

  
“Is there a purpose to your visit?” Tord asked, teeth gritted.

  
He had jumped a little when Tord spoke, something Tord inwardly mocked; but in just a moment, the guard’s wide smile had returned. “Actually yes, figured I could have a little fun with ya. Maybe get you to spill some secrets about that big ol’ army of yours.” He pulled a knife from his belt, and Tord stiffened a little. “But ya know, if you don’t talk it’s no big deal. You’ve killed enough of my friends playing your stupid war games that I don’t quite care either way.” He brought a hand close to Tord’s face, making him lean back as far as he could. “Nice scars you’ve got here. Wonder how deep I’d have to cut to make them bleed again.”

  
Taking this opportunity, while the guard was fairly distracted with his taunting, Tord dropped his nervous façade and brought his knee up, as hard as he could, into the soldier’s gut. He fell to the side, wheezing, and Tord tried to dive for the dropped knife-

  
Only to get slammed back into the stone wall, hand across his windpipe and knife closer than ever. “Just for that,” the guard breathed, “why don’t we take out your other eye first?” Tord forced himself not to watch the blade come closer, instead staring down the guard with as much defiance as he could muster.

  
The next few seconds were confusing ones; there had been growing in the hall outside quite a commotion, not enough to tear the two in the cell away from their drama, but now it reached a crescendo; just as Tord could feel the blade brushing his cheek, the soldier looked up; a very familiar crack sounded from the doorway, and a splatter of blood patterned Tord’s jacket. He looked away from the corpse now fallen to the floor, and grinned at his rescuer. “Hullo, Patryck.”

  
His trusted advisor nodded, slinging his gun onto his back and dragging the corpse out of the way. “Fine mess you’ve got yourself into.”

  
“Ah, but I knew you’d get me out.”

  
Patryck scoffed at that, picking the locks on the chains and helping Tord to his feet. “Yeah well, we very nearly didn’t. This place is kind of impenetrable.”

  
“Emphasis on the kind of, as you seem to be here now.” Tord glanced around the hallway as the entered, noting the bodies of guards and his own soldiers scattered about. “Do you know who else was captured?”

  
“Just another general and Blue, we already have their locations and I have teams on the way.”

  
Tord thought for a moment. “Cancel the team for Blue, I’ll go get him myself. Work on evacuating the majority of our recruits then see about blowing up this place.”

  
Patryck nodded, knowing better than to question a direct order of such useless nature. “Here’s a key card, it works on all the doors in this level; Blue is in 346.”

  
“Thank you.” They parted ways, Patryck handing Tord his own gun. Tord darted down one hallway, then another, following the numbered cells along the eerily quiet hallways. He only came across one enemy soldier, tending to another of his fallen comrades; he wasn’t even given a chance to look up before a bullet found its mark in his skull.  
 

Finally Tord came across the correct room, sliding the card through its lock. The door slid open, and as Tord stepped inside, he immediately saw Tom in the center of the room, tied to a chair with his head bent down. He looked up as Tord approached, his breathing the only noise in the room; he didn’t make any kind of attempt to greet his superior.

  
He had definitely been through more than Tord had, despite their short stay here; it looked as though his goggles had taken some damage, as the display was glitching just slightly. His face was already bruising in several places, and his hair and shirt looked damp; he watched as Tord circled around, beginning to work on the ties binding Tom to the chair. It wasn’t until his arms were nearly undone that he murmured, “I told you.”

  
Tord didn’t reply, and Tom continued, “I told you that was a terrible plan, _I told you_ , and yet here we are.” His arms suddenly free, he leaned forward tiredly.

  
Tord didn’t say a word, just moved back around to Tom’s side. They stayed there quietly a few moments, not betraying either of their thoughts. Unsure of how he could make this right, and definitely unwilling to apologize, Tord finally muttered, “I agree. You were right.” He held out a hand to Tom.

  
Tom looked up at this, then at Red; with a sigh, he accepted the hand up. The pair stood in silence for a moment, before Tom finally caved. “What’s the plan, leader.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woah another future au fic who would have guessed


End file.
